DarkClan Rises: Book One: The Mountain Cats
by YayBubble
Summary: I feel the cold. The emptiness. The hatred. The lonliness. I am alone, without you. Will I ever get used to it? Probably not. I gave you my heart, you ripped it apart. You stole me my love, you stole me my life, but we can get back together again, can't we? Sorry for crappy summary, but dont judge a book by its cover.
1. Chapter one

**A/N: Hello pals!  
This is my first real fanfic on this sit. It's about Heatherpaw and Lionpaw. And DarkClan. I hope that you enjoy this story.  
Please enjoy, the first review will get a Heatherpaw/tail plushie!**

* * *

"_We can't meet anymore!"  
- Lionpaw to Heatherpaw in the Dark River._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

I feel it; I feel the grass, all around me.

I feel the wind, ruffling up my fur.

I feel the tears, running down my face.

But what I don't feel is my heart.

No wonder. I no longer had a heart. I gave it to someone, but now I regret it.

I gave it to my love, but he … he just played with me and then ripped it into thousands of small pieces. I was broken.

And the worst, I wasn't able to do anything about it.

I soon felt the sleep getting me, drifting me slowly away. Maybe I should go to the lake and wait for death to come for me.

But something held me off. I couldn't do it. I blinked and looked at my paws; they were scratched, red, red with blood and hurting, but not as much as the hole in me did.

Then I heard the voices of my clanmates, they have found me. Would they even care if I'd gone away? Or am I just a toy, trash, for them? I couldn't hold it longer.

I felt the tears spreading. More, and more, faster and faster. I tried to leave my eyes open, but I failed. The last thing I noticed was the familiar face I saw when I whispered, "Please forgive me…"

The shouting fainted more and more. Soon it was gone, and I heard nothing. Not even the wind. It scared me, so I opened my eyes.

Darkness.

I could only see darkness. The black color of nothing surrounding me. No sun, not a single star, nothing else than darkness. Then I heard a hiss. "Come, we will help you get what you want,"

I immediately stood up. Who was that? Where did this voice come from? "Come, come to us…" Again, but this time I knew where the voice came from. The scary thing was that it came from everywhere. And it got louder and louder. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground.

Suddenly I saw a light flash. I didn't know what it was, but all of the sudden the yelling stopped.

I looked around and saw that I was standing inside of the apprentice' den.

_Why am I here?_ I thought to myself, slightly irritated.

I walked around a bit, noticing that the camp was deserted. Not a single cat in their dens. Something odd was going on. After I walked through the camp, I ran quicker and quicker, but I didn't even found the scent of WindClan.

My head spun around; suddenly I had taken up an unfamiliar scent, and began to hush towards it.

I then saw a silver cat, her fur shimmering like the stars at night. I knew that she was from StarClan right away. Her eyes filled with happiness and warmth, she spoke to me, "Heatherpaw, your clan is waiting for you to wake up and soon you will, so we mustn't waste time. I know what happened between you and Lionpaw, and I give you an advice. Make it clear, he loves you, and you love him. But right now he under the control of the Dark Forest and-"

"Wait," I interrupted the she-cat. "What is this so called 'Dark Forest'?"

The she-cat looked at me with a sore look on her face. "The place you have been today, that is the Dark Forest. All the cats who do not deserve being in StarClan will come there and are banished there live on in eternal darkness and loneliness. They were only able to get you inside there, because of your anger, sadness, hatred and your seeking for revenge…"

"Aha," I mumbled and nodded. But it wasn't true. I didn't want revenge. Or did I?

"But now get back to where I was. You need to convince Lionpaw, he has to stop the training with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar!"

"TIGERSTAR?!" I yelled out loud. The silver pelted cat nodded. "I'm afraid so. But you will wake up every second now, so good bye!" she greeted me and faded.

* * *

"Hey, Heatherpaw!" A paw poked me and I grumbled, "Who is it? Ah, forget it, just leave me alone."

Then I turned around and slapped something with my paw. I grumbled and tried to sleep.

"You're awake!" I opened my eyes and looked into the relieved face of our medicine cat, Barkface, his apprentice Krestlepaw standing next to him. Next to them stood Crowfeather, Breezepaw and, Onestar?

I struggled and then stood up. "Wait!" Krestlepaw shouted at me. "You mustn't stand up now, you are still too weak," he explained.

I widened my eyes and asked him shocked, "What do you mean, I am too _weak_?" I let out a hiss.

Now Onestar spoke up, "So, Heatherpaw. Yesterday the whole Clan started looking for you, after you hadn't come back from hunting and didn't get yourself a piece of fresh-kill. At the beginning of nightfall Breezepaw, Crowfeather and Whitetail found you in the near of the lake, unconscious. They immediately called Barkface and he told them that you were standing on the edge of life."

I gulped and stared downwards.

But then I remembered my dream. I had to talk to Lionpaw. I had to convince him stop going to the 'Dark Forest'. But what if he'd already forgotten about me? Or was the silver cat wrong? Is he truly not in love with me?

I hope that I am wrong in that point.

"Onestar?" I asked my leader.

"Yes" he replied, looking up.

"Um, would you mind telling me how long I was asleep?" I asked him. I hope I wasn't sleeping that long.

The WindClan leader gulped and whispered quietly, "Three days. You have been sleeping for three whole days."

At first I thought he was just kidding on, but when I saw into his serious face, I could tell that he really meant it. "Are you sure about that? I mean I had the feeling only a few minutes have passed."

I risked a look outside and saw that the night just began to fell. The moon rose up and the sun went down. Oh no! I had to see Lionpaw, now! I stood up and tried to get out of the medicine cat's den, but Breezepaw got in the way.

"Heatherpaw, you're not allowed to leave the den yet, have you already forgotten?" he asked me friendly.

I let out a sharp hiss. "Let me pass or I will make you stand aside."

Breezepaw shrieked away, surprised from my sudden anger.

I used that chance and quickly ran through the den and outside the camp. I ran and ran as fast as I could, I felt the wind rustle through my fur and the grasses touch my paws.

I soon arrived at the border to ThunderClan. Should I really do this? After all, Lionpaw dumped me for his training.

_Do this!_ I heard the voice of that she-cat whisper in my head.

So I did it. I slowly padded through the small river and shook my fur dry as I climbed out at the other side. I quickly hid behind a tree and hushed through the forest in the direction of ThunderClan camp.

When I arrived there I kicked a little stone towards the apprentice den, after a while I saw a golden pelted cat coming out the den. "Lionpaw!" I screamed silently. His head spun around and his beautiful amber eyes caught me in their ban.

I only heard, "I've missed you…"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter one for you; ****I will try to update as soon as possible, and as soon as I get the cats. Please write as a review or PM. I have a poll on my profile about who cat should come with Heatherpaw and Lionpaw.**

_~ YayBubble_


	2. Chapter two

**Hi everyone out there, who reading warriors!**

**Thank you all who sent me cats or maybe just one cat. I am really grateful for that. One person voted on the poll on my profile and said that he/she wanted Breezepaw/pelt coming with them. If you want that vote for him or if you don't than vote for something else, it really helps me! **

**And now, **

**Lilyfire, here is your Heathertail plushy! *walks over to Lilyfire and hands over a plushy which is in the form of Heathertail***

**So, I'm gonna answer here in every chapter to the reviews. Here are the answers:**

**Lilyfire – **_thank you for the cat, but – sadly – she can't be half the kin of DarkClan's leader, because Heatherpaw is the leader, and she isn't half-clan, or at least I think…_

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan – **_Ok, so Rain was in love with Jessie, but when Jessie broke up with to be with Snow, she fell in love with Thorn, who is her currently mate, am I right?_

**Clai**_ – thanks for the cat_

**SilverfeatherSnowstream **_– Thank you, but sadly she can't be mates with Jayfeather, because he is a medicine cat, maybe she could be mates with Breezepelt, actually I've got a poll on my profile about that_

**SpecialGuest **_– thank you for your tips and I hope that this chapter is longer than the last one_

**WARNING: **_May contain OOC-ness_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own warrior cats, but I do own Doeheart_

* * *

"_Go, and don't come back, you can take the catmint. I've no quarrel with ThunderClan; I don't want to see cats suffer, whatever you might think. Just be careful you don't end up a bully like your kin, Tigerstar."_

_-Heathertail to Lionblaze in Long Shadows_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

I was surprised, after all, Lionpaw was the one who told me that we couldn't meet anymore, and now he said to me that he missed me? But it was truly sweet.

"I missed you, too" I breathed with a low voice. By now Lionpaw was crawling up he hang towards me. I gulped as I saw the spark in his eyes. Why did he have it? But I thought that I was about to find out.

Then, before I could know it, he stood beside me and nuzzled with me. "Why?" I asked him with a heavy voice. "Why did you leave me?" I looked down, but felt how Lionpaw's head lifted my chin upwards. I looked into his beautiful amber eyes. I suddenly felt a little piece of fear crawling up in me as I repeated my question.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked with my voice trembling.

Lionpaw looked at me seriously and replied, "I am sorry, Heatherpaw, but, I have told you already, I need to focus on my training!" Till the end his voice became louder and louder, and filled with anger.

I just thought what?! We just rejoined again, and he already yells at me? And he needed to focus on his 'training'…

"Your, what so called training doesn't interest me!" I started to spat at him. "I just don't understand how you rather train with _Tigerstar_, than to be with me…" I got more and more quiet at the end and my voice was filled with sadness.

Lionpaw's eyes widened. I knew that he was speechless; after all he probably thought that he was the only one who knew about his training. I looked right into his eyes, watching his every move. "You can't deny it, confess it." I challenged him.

Suddenly his head turned away, he seemed, how should I say, ashamed. But again, I couldn't blame him for that. His lowered his voice down as he mewed, "How do know that?"

I bit my lip and mumbled, "I had a dream. I was in a-a place filled with darkness, and voices, voices wanted me to-to join them, I was so, do scared. But then I saw the light and a heartbeat later I found myself in WindClan camp. I meat a silver she-cat and she told me about you and your training, please, I beg of you, stop it! The dark forest cats are evil!"

Lionpaw gave me a strange gaze and then, looked down. I just thought, please, please Lionpaw just stop that training of yours. But he didn't seem to answer. Why didn't he reply to what I had just said?

It made me sad that the cat that I had once called my mate didn't seem to be caring for me anymore. Wasn't he seeing how much I suffered? Didn't he even notice that?

It became to get awkward for me, so I asked him so quiet that it was possible that he couldn't have even heard me, "Why?"

But he heard me, he heard me and I knew it. I gulped and forced myself to look into his eyes. He sighted and meowed, "I am sorry, but Tigerstar is my kin, and he helps me being a better warrior. And as long as I am here, I can't escape him. You know that, don't you?"

I sighted.

"No, I don't know that, but I am glad that you listened to me, goodbye…" I added the last part, and I saw the hurt in Lionpaw's gaze. He really seemed to be sad. When I turned around to leave he mewed, "Wait, Heatherpaw! Don't leave me, yet. Meet me in the tunnels in two sunhighs, ok?"

I thought that I heard a spark of hope in the tone of his voice and nodded. "But I can't meet you so soon, my Clan will worry about me, and they will probably be looking for me already." I gave him a short look and whispered as I slowly began to walk away, "I love you" I heard a quiet _I love you, too _from Lionpaw's direction.

I began to run faster and faster until I reached the border to WindClan. I sprang into the small stream at the border to wash off the scent of ThunderClan. When I arrived at the camp, I saw that the sun was already rising. I just thought, _Oh no!_

When I walked through the entrance, I saw Breezepaw running towards me. "Heatherpaw!" he cried out. I saw my mentor, and my mother running after him. In her brown eyes I saw a great worry. **(A/N: I didn't find the name of her mother so I just made her up XD)**

"Heatherpaw, why did you run away again?" my mother, Doeheart, asked me. She seemed really sad and I felt a bit guilty that I left them again. I smelled forest and leaves on her, which made me think that they probably went out looking for me again.

"I am sorry, mother." I whispered. Suddenly I felt a pelt next to mine. My head spun around and I faced the worried gaze of Krestlepaw. "Heatherpaw, you should be lying in your nest" I sighted. "In the medicine cat's den," the medicine cat's apprentice added which made me frown.

I sighted once again. Then Krestlepaw asked me surprised, "Heatherpaw? Why is your pelt all wet?" I felt a frown crawling up in my throat, but I suppressed it.

"I, uhm," I stammered. "I felt like a walk would help me to … uhm, feel better, and then I kinda fell into the lake." I lied to my medicine cat, and my mother. I hoped that they didn't notice it. And what happened after that; was really good for me.

"Oh, my little daughter," Doeheart whispered to me. "Don't do that again, will you?" she asked me.

I looked at Krestlepaw. "Oh, come on, Krestlepaw. I don't want to be there! I need to return to my duties! I'm totally fine," I just ignored my mother. Man, this tom had nerves. Then I heard a voice from behind me. "He's right, young one," this voice belonged to Barkface, the old medicine cat. I rolled my eyes **(A/N: I don't know if cats can do that, but in this story they can)** and followed the two medicine cats to their den.

TIME SKIP THREE DAYS

"Finally" I mewed at the rising sun. It had been three whole days since I last met Lionpaw – and since I had to stay in the camp. I had felt like a prisoner in my own Clan! But now I was free again.

I felt something tipping on to my shoulder. I turned around and snarled, "What is it?" As I turned around I faced my best friend, Breezepaw. Yes he was my best friend, but not my mate. "Oh, it's just you" I murmured with a now softer voice and turned back to face the sun.

"It's such a beautiful morning isn't it?" Breezepaw asked me and tried to snuggle up with me. I quickly sprang backwards, so my den mate fell to the ground. "Oh, sorry" I squeaked and made an apologizing face. Also I wasn't really sure if he'd believe me. Well, if he doesn't, it's not my fault, I thought smirking.

After a heartbeat Breezepaw stood up and mewed with a happy voice, "Well, I am here to tell you that Ashfoot wants you for the dawn patrol," – "Oh," I meowed. That was all he wanted. "Of course, I'm coming right now" I told him and laughed as I added, "Race me to the camp, ok?"

At first he looked a bit confused, but then yelled, "You bet!" and ran off.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I called after my friend and started running.

"I won" I heard the sympatric voice of Breezepaw cheering next to me. "Ok, ok, so you won this time, but next time you'll be dead meat" when I saw Breezepaw's shocked gaze, I quickly added, "Just a joke, ok?" Breezepaw nodded.

"Ok, when you are finish, maybe we can go now?" I knew right away that the cat speaking was no other then my moody mentor, Crowfeather. He was followed by Owlwhisker and Weaselfur. The ginger tom had a serious look on his face as he told us, "I will be leading this patrol, and we will be heading in direction ThunderClan border," Why did he have to act so serious? I was only a border patrol.

I grumbled under my breath. "What is it?" Breezepaw asked me. "No-nothing, really" I assured my friend. "Ah, ok" he mumbled and started wandering to his mentor. He padded along sides with Whitetail as he accidently bumped into Crowfeather. "Can't you watch where you're going?" He immediately snapped at his son.

"So-sorry, father," Breezepaw apologized. I wouldn't like to have a father like that. But after all, my father drowned in the lake. Maybe that was why my mother always took the _overprotective_ way. I shook my head to drive all these strange thoughts out of my mind and focused on the patrol.

We had already arrived at the stream and Owlwhisker was making the scent marking. I and Breezepaw kinda just tagged along. "Why are we even here when we can't do anything?" the black pelted apprentice muttered more to himself then to me. In secret I agreed with him, but I would never say that out loud, after all who knows what my mentor would do to punish me?

So I just held my mouth shut. And also it was my first border patrol since what felt like ages, I didn't really pay attention. All I could think of was Lionpaw, Lionpaw and once more Lionpaw. Should I go to the tunnels tonight? What if he wasn't there?

_He will be there…_

I heard the voice of that she-cat spooking in my mind. Ok, so he would be there. That was good. Somehow my paws just followed the trails of other cats. And before I even really noticed, we were back at the camp. It was only sunhigh, so Crowfeather probably had something planned for me, maybe fighting lesson or hunt training. I had no idea.

"Ok, Heatherpaw. I want you to go and gather new moss for the elders. And if there is still any time you could search them for ticks," Crowfeather mewed behind my back. Of course he had to give me the most unwanted work in the whole Clan!

But he was my mentor so I had to do what I was told. I sighted and mewed a quiet _yes_, just to turn around and then trot out of the camp. "Oh, come on! I only just arrived and am now already leaving to fetch some _moss_!" I muttered to myself as I wandered in the direction of the small forest. It was the best place to find some fresh moss for the elders.

I sniffed around and soon smelled the fresh scent of moss. I skipped to it and saw a lot of moss, so I decided to just pick some up and ran back to the camp. I hoped that the moss I carried was good enough for our elders, Webfoot and Morningflower. Webfoot should be gratefully, as usual, but Morningflower also had something to argue about. I sighted heavily as I walked through the entrance.

All around me cats were gathering to share tongs. And I had to go to the elders.

"Hello, youngster," I was greeted by Webfoot as I entered the den. "Why have you come?" What a stupid question, of course I have come to do some work! I thought, but didn't speak out loud. "I have come to bring you some new moss," I told the elder. Then I spotted Morningflower's amber eyes as she spat, "That was about time!" I rolled my eyes. Why did she always have to be so grumpy? Ok, she was very, very old, but that didn't matter to me.

I hushed over to the two elders and let the fresh moss fall to the ground. I looked around and picked up the dirty moss. I was somehow angry at Crowfeather. "So," I heard Webfoot star. "How's life for an apprentice these days?" He asked me.

"Well, it's probably just the same as it was in your age of time," I muttered. Webfoot purred. "I'm – no, we are not that old, you know," he purred with a tone of amusement swinging in his voice.

It took me some time to bring their nest in order, so when I crawled out of the den, the sun was already setting. I decided to take a piece of fresh-kill and make my way to the apprentice den. It felt so good lying back in there. Breezepaw and Harepaw already seemed to be sleeping. I didn't mind. I waited a couple of minutes, and then sneaked out of the den.

I looked around and saw Tornear guarding the camp. I used the same trick to lure him away from the entrance as I used the first time to get Lionpaw to leave the camp. I sighted. Lionpaw.

I took a little stone and threw it in the opposite direction then mine. Tornear asked, "Who is it?" but didn't get an answer. After he repeated his question three more times, he tapped away from the entrance. I took that chance and ran through it out of the camp. I ran as quickly as I could until I reached the forest near the ThunderClan border.

I searched a bit around and soon found the entrance to the tunnels. I crawled inside and was immediately consumed by darkness. I just followed my own faint scent trail till I reached the end and saw light shining through the little whole in the sealing. But I didn't smell Lionpaw anywhere, but a strange scent. I crouched down and saw a silver pelt shining in the moonlight. She looked exactly like the cat I saw in my dream a few days ago!

Suddenly she turned around and whispered, "I know that you are there. You can come out now," I gulped and thought, I think I need to learn this again. But I hushed out from behind the wall and mewed, "Hello, my name is Heatherpaw, what is yours?" She looked down and whispered, "Silver, my name is Silver"

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry if this chapter was kinda confusing, and I know that it was boring, but will you forgive me?**

**Also I will try to update weekly or every two weeks. **

**Well, I don't really know what to think, but I am really happy and I want to thank Willowsmoke of ShadowClan for favoriting and following and SilverfeatherSnowstream for favoriting. **

**And now, **

**The person who writes the LONGEST review, is gonna get a Lionpaw/blaze plushie. **

**And don't forget to vote on the poll, or do you want Breezepaw coming with them? Or should any of the three come? Or someone else, I maybe wouldn't even thought of?**

**Bye, bye**

_**~ YayBubble**_


	3. Chapter three

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to say that the persons who told me which cats they would like to come with Lionpaw and Heatherpaw. Also I have to say that I may not take every cat, like Hollypaw. I don't think she would come, after all the Warrior code is her life and she would never abandon her Clan.  
Or Brambleclaw for example, he is the deputy of ThunderClan, so I don't think he would leave his Clan on purpose. And now the answers to the reviews:**

**Brightcloud0915 –**_ I am sorry if I offended you up there, and anyway, thanks for pointing out that mistake. ^-^_

**SpecialGuest**_ – Thanks for your feedback, and I think I write with a word processor, why do you ask?_

**WARNING: **_Will probably contain OOCness_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Warrior cats, Erin Hunter does_

**DISCLAIMER TWO: **_I do not own the cat on the cover imagine, (I will only do this disclaimer once)_

* * *

_"Oh, Lionpaw, what have we done?"_

—_Heatherpaw to Lionpaw in the Dark River_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Silver?" I mumbled in a low voice. "That name suits you well, probably it was given to you because of your silver pelt…" my voice drifted off as I noticed that she looked somehow … strange. I just didn't know why.

I grumbled something under my breath, but then I noticed that she look like a StarClan she-cat. Her silver fur shone in the moonlight like stars. She looked beautifully, but at the second look at her, I could see that she seemed really sad.

Why was she sad?

I had no idea, but opened my jaw to ask her. But the she-cat cut me off, "Stop. I know what you were about to say, and I must disappoint you. I am not convinced to tell you right now. I can just tell you that I am here for a very important reason,"

"Huh?" I blinked. Why couldn't she tell me why she was sad? And what did she have for an important reason? I'd probably never know. Or would I? I sighted and was about to ask her about that, as I was able to smell a certain scent.

"Lionpaw!" I shouted. I couldn't wait to see his amber gaze again. I just noticed now how much I really missed him. "LIONPAW!" I yowled once again, but this time I heard him respond. He shouted my name, just I did with his. Oh, he would always be my favourite tom on the whole world. Also, for some strange reason, the cats of my Clan thought me and Breezepaw were mates. I mean really, he is the best friend a cat could wish for, but he was not my mate, and he will never be my mate. Never, ever, not a chance. Also I think there might be a she-cat he fancied.

However, back to the story.

But, how unfortunately, we didn't ran into each other and nuzzled and purr and say I love you, no I – and Lionpaw – somehow couldn't stop, so we bumped into each other, and the next thing I noticed was the space around me getting black, I passed out.

"Hey, can you hear me?" I blinked my eyes open and found myself lying on the floor of the big cave. Why did I lie here? Oh, yeah, that incident. I forgot. The moon was standing high and I heard Lionpaw whisper, "How, is she? Will she wake up, Silver?" I moved my body and started to crawl up. After a few moments I stood right in front of my 'mate', well if I could still call him that.

"You've woken up!" the golden tom squeaked. Why was he so happy about that fact? I was just about to find out.

"Greetings, Heatherpaw, how I told you, my name is Silver and I have come to over give you an important message. It comes from Feathertail,"

Feathertail? Wasn't she the cat who saved the tribe, but sacrificed herself? Why did, or rather, should she over give ME a message?

Wait, Feathertail is told to have silver fur, like that StarClan she-cat. "Oh, no, don't tell me she's the one-" – "Who visited your dream? Yes that is right, she is indeed," Silver completed the sentence I had just started. Silver nodded.

I could sense Lionpaw's excitement, and I was sharing it, too.

"So, spit it out! What's this message you're talking about?" Lionpaw mewed with excitement over rolling his tone of voice. Silver sighed. "Ok, I will now tell you the message." She closed her eyes and Lionpaw and I gazed at her. When she opened her eyes, they weren't light blue like the sky or the river, no; they were in a color so bright that it could be white.

"_When the Heather cools down,_

_And the Lion heats up,_

_The light place will frown,_

_And a dark place will rise, but_

_When cold and warm are there together,_

_They will cure the fever,_

_And lighten the Dark of the Cave"_

Silver's voice almost sounded as if she sang a song, but I was clever enough to know that this wasn't just any message or even a song, no, this was definitely a prophecy!

Or that was what I thought. And Lionpaw seemed to think that, too.

He grumbled for a second and then looked into my eyes.

"Heatherpaw," he whispered. "We have to find out what this means, and the best would be if we'd find it out now." He murmured with a serious voice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I meowed, nodding as a sign of agreement.

"Maybe Silver knows more," Lionpaw suggested, and I gave the silver she-cat a look. She seemed to be sleeping.

"No, she's sleeping and even if she knew about the prophecy, why should she tell us about it?"

"I don't know, but what do you think the prophecy means?" he asked me friendly.

I thought for a while and then answered his question, "It's obvious that the Heather cooling down is me, because my name starts with Heather and when I left the camp that night, I was cooling down and nearly died," I explained to my friend.

"Hmph," was his only answer. "And the Lion that heats up is me, I mean; I really got heated up after I left you, and that stuff…"

I quickly nodded; I didn't want to be reminded of night. I thought again. Suddenly the rest made sense!

"Yes, yes, and the light place is StarClan and the dark place is the Dark Forest. But I still don't know what that last stupid line means!" I grumbled. Lionpaw grumbled, too. What did that mean?

Cave, cave, cave? Cave! Yes, of course, cave! That was it. It just had to be it. "Lionpaw?" I mewed, my voice shaking. He looked up and whispered, "What is it? Have you found out something?"

I nodded so hard that I could already feel my head falling off. Just a joke, but anyway.

"So, Lionpaw, do you know where we are right now?" I challenged him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I know where we are. We are in the big … cave …" As nearer he came to the word cave, so slower he got. He got it.

"Of course! How come I didn't think of this sooner?" He mewed. "Every night we met here we weren't in ThunderClan or WindClan, no, we were in our very own Clan. DarkClan," he explained to me. That part with DarkClan, I hadn't thought of that one, but it all fit together.

It will lighten the dark of the cave. Simple. And it meant just one thing.

"We have to make DarkClan a real Clan" Lionpaw spoke out my thoughts. I nodded.

"But how?" I asked him and looked up to the sealing, through the hole in it I could see it was nearly dawn and that I should probably leave now.

Lionpaw looked deeply into my eyes and whispered, "We should probably go back to our Clans. But we will meet tomorrow and find out how we make DarkClan a real Clan, farewell my love, may StarClan lighten your paths,"

I nodded and replied the same phrase to him. But now I had to leave. We both turned around immediately and I rushed up the tunnel back to my own territory. I sighed, knowing that I had to be quick, or else some cat could notice I wasn't there at night.

But then I heard a mew behind me, "Where were you, Heatherpaw?" I turned around and saw a quite familiar tom standing in front of me.

* * *

**A/N: I think it's obvious who the cat is. And I'm sorry for the short chapter, but it took me nearly three days just to figure out the prophecy , and then it is such a crapy poem, I'm sorry and once again I apologize that the chapter was so confusing and boring. But the first chapters are nearly always boring. **

**And now, before I forget, I have to give a Lionpaw Plushie to BRIGHTCLOUD0915! *Runs over to Brightcloud0915 and gives her a Lionpaw plushie***

**Well, I was thinking of doing a question of the day, and the one who gets first to answer the question gets a plushie. So what do you think?**

**Question of the day: ****Should there be a question of the day?**

**First do answer it gets a Breezepaw plushie!**

**Bye and may StarClan lighten your path!**

_~ YayBubble_

**P.S.: I'll probably update every second week, maybe every week. **

**P.P.S.: Oh, and happy late earstern!**


	4. Chapter four

**A/N: I finally managed to update after a week already, *cheers loudly* and I have to say that I do not accept any cats anymore. And I will give a Breezepaw/pelt plushie to SilverfeatherSnowstream, yay! *Throws a Breezepaw/pelt plushie toward SilverfeatherSnowstream***

**Of course I say thank you to all the people who allowed me to use their cat or cat. **

**Also I wanted to say that I've changed the ages a bit to fit the story and that the Clan will probably be built a bit different from the 'normal' Clans. Just so you know, but know without further ado, on to the story!**

**WARNING: **_May contain OOC-ness_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Warrior cats, Erin Hunter does_

**CLAIMER: **_I FINALLY own the cover picture_

* * *

"_I just hope being a warrior is worth it!" _

_- Heatherpaw to Lionpaw after he breaks up with her in the Dark River._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Breezepaw!" I hissed. How dare he stand there just in front of the entrance of the tunnel? What was he thinking?

"I could ask you the same thing," I frowned at my friend. This could actually be our very first fight. And I would give everything to win it, but my Clanmate just stared down at his paws. What was wrong with him? Usually he would be the first one to start a fight with everyone and everywhere.

But not this time. No, he didn't shout at his opponent, me, nor did I see this dangerous spark in his eyes. Once again I asked myself what was wrong with him. Then he started to stutter, "I-I after Harepaw and I went to our nests, I tried to sleep, and … and after you came in, it … it felt like everything was, was right again. But then you sneaked away and I felt … hurt.  
I don't know why, I felt like this," he looked away, quickly.

"Well and after that feeling, I kinda felt angry. So I followed you." He admitted. I could sense he was ashamed. "I heard you talk with a mysterious cat called Silver, and that you … you were mates with Lionpaw…" He stammered and I knew that this conversation was getting more and more awkward.

But somehow I felt betrayed. "Wait, wait, wait," I tried to sound angry, and I think he believed me. "So you're telling me that you have followed me, listened to what I said to my closest friend and what did you else do?" I challenged him. What started with fake anger quickly became real anger and I had to control myself to not leap at him.

"Yes, yes you, you're right, Heatherpaw. But afterwards I heard you two whisper about a prophecy and a Clan, which I think you made up, you have to turn into a real Clan, I didn't hear more. Honestly, I swear on the name of StarClan," I sighed. Somehow I just couldn't be angry with my best friend. After all, he apologized to me.

I was about to comfort him as he mewed with a questioning voice, "And there is something I want to ask you…" – "Yes?" I answered.

"WhatisthissocalledDarkClanofyours?" he meowed so quickly that I could hardly understand him. "What?" I asked him annoyed. "Could you please say that in our language?" I told him. He took a deep breath and started from new, "So, what is this so called DarkClan of yours?"

I sighed. "That's better," I mewed. But then I remembered what his question was about. "Uh-" I gulped. What was wrong with him? Why did he want to know such things? But then again, he just got to know that his best friend was meeting a tom from another Clan, so I proactively HAD to tell him what was going on.

But instead of telling him what was going on, I just murmured, "I'll tell you at home, ok? But now we have to go," Breezepaw mumbled a quiet aha, and then meowed, "Let's race back to the camp!"

I was just about to tell him that he wouldn't stand a chance against me, as he said, "But first we have to catch some prey;" and he was right. I opened my jaw and tasted the air. I could taste the trees, the air, water, and, "Rabbit!" I hissed at Breezepaw.

He nodded and we hushed towards the moor. I narrowed my eyes and soon spotted the hare. I gave Breezepaw a sign and he crept off. All I did was hiding under a bush, and waiting. I waited till I heard a loud yowl. "GET IT, Heatherpaw!" Breezepaw had started chasing the hare and I immediately sprang up and leap at the hare which was coming my way. I killed it with my claws. It still struggled a bit, but not much.

"Good job, Heatherpaw," I heard Breezepaw compliment me. He panted. I quickly shoved the hare onto my back and we headed back to the camp.

When we entered the camp I was greeted by a worrying mother. "Oh, where were you, honey?" Doeheart asked me with this Don't-you-dare-say-something-wrong voice. "I-um I was-" but Breezepaw cut me off. I was about to protest, as he explained, "Well, Doeheart, Heatherpaw and I woke up very early and went hunting – for the Clan,"

Doeheart didn't seem to be convinced, but when I showed her the hare, she agreed that it was a good decision to spend time doing something good for the Clan. Sometimes she acted overprotectively, since my father died a few moons ago, but I didn't have such a great connection to him anyway.

Well the day wasn't sooo good. I had forgotten that Crowfeather had signed us up for the dawn patrol, which I missed, because of my 'hunting'. And because of that Crowfeather was angry with me and banished me to elders' duty. So all I did was searching the elders for ticks, bringing them fresh-kill, and – at last – I was allowed to go hunting.

I went to the forest, because hunting for hares was a job for two cats. I sniffed around and soon found the scent trail of a vole. I crouched down and slowly moved forwards. Then I saw it, it hushed around, but I was too quick, I leaped and killed it with a bite in the neck.

After that I took on the trail of a squirrel, I stalked it good, but then the wind turned and it ran away up a tree. I chased it, but sadly missed it. I frowned, but kept on searching.

I was exhausted as I entered the camp. After my mistake with the squirrel, I caught to the vole, a mouse and a pidgin. I ate the vole and then said good night to my mother, and snuggled into my nest. This time Breezepaw wasn't lying inside and Harepaw was out on patrol. So I had to wait. I didn't know how long I was already waiting, but I got more and more tired. And then, I fell asleep.

I found myself standing on a wide plain. I looked up, and suddenly a big bird grabbed me. I didn't know why, but somehow I wasn't afraid. When I looked down I saw mountains, yes and … cats! What did cats do in mountains? Oh, yes, I remembered, in the mountains there lived the Tribe.

The bird carried me across the mountains until we reached a forest, in which it set me off.

But then something or someone called my name. It was like an earth rig, and I found myself lying inside the apprentices' den. What did this dream mean? I mean I had lots of strange dreams, but this one felt, it just felt so real, like it was actually happening. Like my … StarClan dream.

"Hey, Heatherpaw," Breezepaw whispered in my ear. "Isn't it time to go to the cave?"

Now I was fully awake. I saw into Breezepaw's eyes and nodded. But I wondered, why did he think that he could come? We quickly hushed out the den anyways, and went to the dirt tunnel. We sneaked away from camp and raced to the tunnel entrance.

"Won!" Breezepaw yowled, and I hissed, "Quiet, we don't want anyone to hear us, don't we?"

Breezepaw was quiet in a second. He muttered something under his breath and I mewed a quiet _good_.

I padded into the tunnel, followed by Breezepaw. We soon took up some speed and approached the big cave. Lionpaw and Silver were already waiting for us; or rather they were waiting for me, not for Breezepaw.

Maybe that's why Lionpaw screeched out, "What he doing here?" I was about to reply to his question, but Silver was quicker than I. "He means no harm, he is here to help creating your Clan,"

Lionpaw narrowed his eyes and stared at the tom. He nodded then and meowed, "It is good to have the first cat joining the Clan, you are welcome," Breezepaw sighed in relive.

He wanted what? Since when did he want to join the Clan? But I could understand it; after all, Crowfeather was a horrible father. I don't think that he ever loved his son. But well, now that Breezepaw had decided to leave, everything could be fine, couldn't it?

"Thank you," Breezepaw's whisper ripped me out of my thoughts.

"Today we can't do very much," Lionpaw announced. "Tomorrow is the Gathering. We should all try to come, and…" He broke off as he saw my angry gaze. Did h forget that _I_ was the leader? Did he forget that _he_ was the deputy? It seemed so. "Um, but Heatherpaw can tell you her plans now," My mate stuttered.

I nodded and started to speak, "How Lionpaw already said, we will all try to go to the Gathering tomorrow. Maybe I will have problems with that, but I will try to make it. Maybe there are even some Clan-cats that want to join us. I would say that we try to leave the day after the Gathering. Does anybody have any other ides or something like that?"

I was surprised how easy it was talking like a leader. Then Silver started to speak.

"I know a tunnel that leads outside the Clan territories, maybe we could use that one," she suggested.

Territory? Of course we would need a new territory on our own. My dream! Maybe that forest should be our new territory. And we would have to wander over…

"The mountains!" I gasped. Breezepaw stared at me as if something was wrong with me. "The mountains, we will take the journey over the mountains. Behind them are many forests, and rivers and - I think – even marsh land,"

Lionpaw's eyes began to shine. "The mountains, I've always wanted to go there. Maybe we could ask Stormfur and Brook to guide us there," he seemed like a little kit that was allowed out the nursery for the first time. Same did Breezepaw. Also I think he was so happy, because he could finally get away from his father.

I nuzzled with my mate and said, "I don't want that, they could tell ThunderClan and WindClan what we're planning," He nodded and mewed, "Ok, but I wanted to say that we should probably leave now," I agreed and followed Breezepaw outside. This time we didn't race back. And we didn't catch a hare; no we just walked silently back and crawled into our nests.

It was just shortly after moonhigh, so I tried to sleep again. It was an uneasy dream and when I awoke, I had the feeling something bad had happened. I stood up **(A/N: I don't know if they can do that but, well…)** and padded outside. The sun was shining brightly, and when I took a small gaze at the fresh-kill pile, I noticed that the hunting patrols probably had come back not too long ago.

Sitting in the near of the medicine cat's den I saw Breezepaw chatting with Harepaw while eating a piece of prey, so I decided to join them. But first I made a stop at the fresh-kill pile and picked out a juicy looking mouse and then made my way to my den mates.

"Hey, Heatherpaw," I was greeted by Breezepaw. Harepaw only mumbled, "Hi,"

Well he never was the most sociable cat in the Clan, but was he even more quiet than usual? Or was it only my imagination? I sat down and began eating the mouse. It was as juicy as it looked. It was REALLY good. I stopped for a moment as Onestar announced, "I will now say who will be attempting at the Gathering; Owlwhisker, Krestlepaw, Barkface, Whitetail, Weaselfur, Tornear, Crowfeather, Breezepaw, Heatherpaw and Harepaw. Everyone who was mentioned please rest. Meeting dismissed,"

If I was alone then I would have jumped high up and squealed for joy. Breezepaw and I were coming. And that meant that we could actually make our plan reality!

But then my heart sunk. What was with my mother? How could I leave her behind? She had no other than me, after what happened. I would have to live with it. But now that it could … work, I think I am afraid.

_Afraid of what?_

The voice asked me.

I – I am afraid of the – the consequences of our acting. And after all, I would be the leader. And I don't think I can truly manage that ok. And does StarClan even agree with this? Yes, I know you do, but what about the rest of StarClan?

_That doesn't matter now, what matters is that you get more confidence. _

Yeah, yeah, if that's what you want. And by the way, what is your name?

_My name you ask? I go by the name Feathertail, former RiverClan. Went on the journey to find Midnight._

My eyes widened. She was Feathertail? The she-cat that gave up her life to save the Tribe? _She _guided me? She guided me.

"Hello?" Breezepaw mewed with an annoyed sounding voice.

"Oh, hey," I tried to cover my joy. "So, what are we gonna do till we go to the Gathering?" I asked him.

The black tom said nothing. It was boring. The whole day was boring. We hung around. Raced to the lake and back again. We even caught a squirrel and – sadly – have to bring it to the elders. And then, after what seemed like forever, Onestar yowled, "WindClan we're leaving!"

Breezepaw and jumped up immediately and followed our Clan mates in the direction of the island. When we arrived at the tree-bridge, I saw ShadowClan approaching. I only spotted a few pelts I recognized. The gray pelt belonging to Whisperpaw, Owlpaw's brown tabby pelt, but I couldn't spot Ivypaw or Applepaw. The few times I've seen them on a Gathering they would always stick together and not move from the other's side. Something happened. I just knew it.

When I walked across the tree-bridge I had – as always – a bad feeling. If this tree broke, or even worst, I would fall off, then every cat would laugh at me.

I unsheathed my claws to get a better grip and hushed as quickly as possible across the tree. When I reached the end I jump down and waited for Breezepaw to come. And I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited until whole WindClan AND ShadowClan crossed the bridge. And finally, I saw Breezepaw. He was talking to Whisperpaw.

Great.

"Breezepaw!" I called. "Come on," He turned around, with a depressed expression written all over his face. I bet Whisperpaw had told him something that made him all upset.

But then he finally crawled over the tree and followed me. I walked right to the part where ShadowClan and WindClan cats sat beside. Whisperpaw sat down on the ShadowClan side, we sat down on the WindClan side.

"Let the Gathering begin!" yowled Leopardstar. "I will begin. Prey is good this green-leaf. We thank StarClan for letting us have such a good green-leaf," she mewed, looking up to the stars.

"We'll go next," announced Blackstar. "I have to report the death of our apprentice Applepaw. We still don't know the cause of his death. We found his limp body in the near of the twoleg nest. Maybe the cats living there killed him," Blackstar spoke out the word cats as if it was scum, crow-food.

The cats of the Clans were depressed now, and I knew why Whisperpaw was so sad. But I could feel that there was more, more behind Applepaw's death. I needed to ask Whisperpaw after the Gathering.

"ThunderClan has nothing to report, but we will keep any trespassers," he gave Onestar a weird gaze as he continued. "Away from our territory,"

I heard cats asking themselves what he meant by that. But I knew it. He was talking about the battle at our border. My leader stood on the branch of the great oak as if he was just about to claw Firestar' face of.

But he held it back and mewed loudly, "We will, of course, defend our border and territory with our lives," Onestar took a deep breath. "We are having problems with twolegs, they are hunting our rabbits down, but we can, and will hunt for squirrels in our forest," He spoke the word _our_ as if he wanted to show that the forest belonged, to us and not to ThunderClan, which let WindClan have the territory after the Great Journey.

I heard Whitetail sigh behind me.

"Firestar and Onestar always were friends, back in th old forest. Why did Onestar break that friendship after he became leader?" she said to herself.

So, the two of them were _friends_? I mean, Onestar acts as if Firestar is his dearest enemy. But I didn't want to give it to much thought. After the leaders jumped down from the oak, I turned around to Whisperpaw.

"Whisperpaw," I hissed. "You can tell me if there is more behind your brother's death. You know you can trust Breezepaw and me," I told her, trying to sound comforting. But I think I failed in this point.

"Well, I uh," she broke off as her father, Clawface, walked past her. "Come, we will be going soon," His voice was even grumpier than it was the first time I've met him. And he seemed very … aggressive.

"Yes, father," the gray she-cat replied, her amber eyes shaking in fear. Her father grumbled under his breath and disappeared into the cat crowd.

"I, I can't tell you here and now what happened. I heard that you're meeting in the tunnels tonight, right? I-I'll try to get there somehow. I need to, to come with you," my friend mewed before she turned around and left me sit there.

Breezepaw somehow seemed happier now, after he heard that his friend wanted to come with me, or rather she meant, us, so she knew about DarkClan. Breezepaw must have told her.

I was about to tell him that he shouldn't tell every cat, walking onto the island, about our secret, as Blackstar's loud voice shouted, "ShadowClan! We're leaving," and every ShadowClan cat followed their leader to the tree-bridge, including Whisperpaw. I too started padding over to the tree-bridge, after Onestar yowled that WindClan was going to leave, too now.

I looked up to the stars and when I sat my paw on the tree, I thought,

_This will be the last time I ever set paw on this tree. Today is the day everything will change, I'm positive._

* * *

**A/N: So this was the first chapter with an ending that was like a real ending. And about Clawface, I didn't know the name of Whisperpaw's father, so I just gave him one.**

**Also I have thought about making this a series, so here I already have the question of the day!**

_**Is it a bad idea making 'DarkClan Rises' into a series?**_

**The first person to answer gets a Krestlepaw/flight plushie!**

**Anyway, I also wanted to say that I have much planned for the story, or book. Because it's obvious that if they take the route through the mountains that they will meet the tribe of the rushing water. And we know what is going on up there right now.**

**Bye, and until the next chapter,**

_~YayBubble_


	5. Chapter five

**Hi, and sorry for the late update, but I have exams at the moment, so I will probably not update so much. And now a Krestlepaw/flight plushie for d-.-b EchoProtocol 1.13! *Screams yay and throws a plushie against his/her head* **

**And thank you for the kind reviews! It means a lot to me! Really…**

**But now I don't have much to say right now, so on to the story!**

**WARNING: **This will maybe contain OOC-ness, I don't know

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WARRIORS, and I'm glad that Erin Hunter does, because if I did, then no one would want to read the series anymore

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The moon was slowly falling when Breezepaw and I hushed on light paws to the entrance of the tunnels. I was able to feel all the excitement, filling the air. I somehow felt free. I knew that the black tom walking beside me was probably the most excited from all of us.

But I felt, sad. Probably, because I was just leaving my mother here. I wondered how Lionpaw felt. His father was his great idol, leaving him behind must have ripped his heart out. And I shouldn't forget about Hollypaw and Jaypaw, his siblings. Was my mate really willing to give up all that? Where did he take all that courage?

So many questions, yet there were no answers. With the wind ruffling my fur, I started to walk faster, and faster, so fast that I ran across the marsh-land. I needed to get away from this territory as soon as possible.

I started to smell forest and I tried to imagine the taste of freedom, the smell of the mountains. I smiled. I had the feeling this day would be perfect.

When we reached the tunnel, Breezepaw overtook me and hushed inside the tunnel. I padded after him, humming happily.

But I stopped immediately as I saw Breezepaw comforting Whisperpaw. The gray she-cat seemed very scared. Did she run away? Did it have something to do with the fact that her brother died? Was it about … her father? You know, he always seemed kind of creepy to me.

I knew that I was just about to find out the answers to some of my questions.

"What's wrong?" I asked my 'Clan mates'.

Whisperpaw turned around and told her story.

"I better start from the very beginning. It all happened started about a month ago. My, no, our mother was ill. Littlecloud said that she probably wouldn't make it, and then, she died. Just over night. I-I couldn't do anything against it. And father he-" she broke off for a second and seemed to be trying to find her voice.

"And my father, he-he was sad. Very sad, so sad that I think he went insane. But he didn't show it. And when Applepaw, father and I went hunting a few days ago, Clawface just attacked my brother. Applepaw fought well, but he didn't survive. Clawface told me that if I'd ever tell anyone about it, he would-"

The gray she-cat broke off and I think we all knew what her father would do to her.

I nodded.

"I understand, Whisperpaw," I mewed loudly. "I am glad to welcome you as the newest member of our Clan.

The cave was filled with silence.

Then Breezepaw started cheering. And before any cat could protest, the whole Clan cheered at Whisperpaw. Suddenly Silver stopped.

"What is it?" I asked her, confused. Her answer came right away.

"I am sorry if I hurt you, but we need to go. I believe the sun is already rising. Come follow me," she meowed. I nodded and started following the silver she-cat as soon as she led the way. She walked toward the tunnel that was posted at the very other end of the cave. I wasn't able to smell even a bit fresh air coming through that way. I opened my mouth to tell her, but Lionpaw made me shut it again. He tried to tell me that he trusted her abilities.

Silver led us well, I think. At first we went downwards, after a while then, I saw a hole in the sealing. Silver was getting nervous. "Come, quick!" she hissed. Before I could ask why, she mewed, "The clouds, can you see how dark they are? It's surely going to rain. And if it does," her voice suddenly got a soft tone. "Then we are all lost," she told us.

So we took up speed. At sometimes Silver stopped, like when there was a crotch. She sniffed a bit around, and led us father into the tunnel system.

There was a time, when I thought that we would never be getting out again. The hard stone walls scratched my fur, the tunnel getting smaller then bigger, one time we were able to walk side by side, then we had to walk in a row; it was just terrible. Why wasn't the tunnel built so simple like the one I usually used. I never found out. But after a while we started running up, and then I could smell air. Fresh air. I nearly cried out with joy.

But then I felt my paws getting wet. I could smell fear. Where did it come from? Then I found the source. Silver!

Wait.

My paws were getting wet, which meant that there was water. And the water came from… The rain!

Of course. When the rain comes, then we are all lost. Lost. That word echoed in my mind. With lost she had meant dead. Then the silver she-cat started running really fast. I mean, I and Breezepaw could hold up with her. But the others, they weren't used to running.

And suddenly I saw a light.

I knew everyone started sprinting, we ran for our lives. I don't think that I ever saw a ThunderClan cat run that fast. Or a ShadowClan cat. But Silver ran the fastest. And the light came nearer. And nearer. I could smell the forest. I could smell the life. And, and the sun.

I heard Lionpaw yowl behind me as we stepped out of the tunnel, out into the sun.

I could feel it warm my fur, tickling my nose. Yes, it was truly a beautiful day. Or so I thought. But we were just standing under a part of the tunnel that was standing out, so we weren't getting wet. Wet you ask? Yes it was raining. I should have thought of it earlier.

I turned my head around and saw Whisperpaw lying down on the floor, and Breezepaw cuddling up with her.

I sighed and decided to lie down myself. I purred when I felt Lionpaw's pelt rubbing against my own. I purred and whispered, "Thank you," Before drifting off asleep.

When I woke up, I noticed that the rain had stopped. The sun was shining and I was able to smell mouse. As I turned my head around, I had to see that Lionpaw had left the place where we were lying. After a second of panic, I realized that Lionpaw was the one who caught the mouse.

My mood changed immediately as Lionpaw shoved the mouse with his paw over to me. "Thanks," I mewed and started eating the mouse.

"No problem," he told me and sat down.

"Where are we going now?" I heard Whisperpaw ask. Yeah? Where _were_ we heading now? Someone needed to think of that.

Then I noticed every cat stare at me.

Oh, wait. _I'M _the leader now. Aren't I?

"Oh, well," I started. "I thought that we would go to, er, I mean head to the…" I thought for a while and then continued, "We should head to the mountains,"

Whisperpaw asked me after short while of silence, "And how exactly do we know where the mountains are?"

I looked around and meowed loudly, so that all three cats were staring at me, "Do you see that strange shapes in the sky over there?" I asked and they nodded. "THOSE are the mountains. I suggest leaving now, before the rain might start to, er, rain again…"

Whisperpaw nodded, but then asked again a question, just that I had to think about this one more, "Are we supposed to _keep_ our names? I mean, we aren't a real Clan yet, aren't we?"

I hissed under my breath. Somehow I was expecting this question to come up sooner or later. I was just about to answer, as Silver spoke up, "I think you should call yourself Whisper, Breeze, Lion and Heather, after all," she gave me a strange gaze. "This is not an official Clan, yet. What do you think, _Heather_?"

Uhh, she spoke out my 'name' so strange that I thought that she tried to tease me somehow.

"Um, I think we should do just as you say, Silver,"

"Good,"

"Yes,"

"Whatever you say,"

"No problem,"

"Ok,"

"How I already said, yes"

"HEY!" Lionpaw – Lion shouted.

"Will ya' two cut it out already? We don't need any fighting right now, don't we?"

I sighed.

"I guess you're right," I meowed quietly.

Then Breezepaw, no, no, no, Breeze mewed, "Shouldn't we get going soon?"

"Of course!" Whisper squealed and we all followed them inside the forest.

But suddenly I heard a loudly squeal behind me, "Hey, wait Heatherpaw! Breezepaw! Wait for us!"

We stopped and when I turned around I saw Sedgekit, Swallowkit and Thistlekit crawling out of a bush near the tunnel entrance.

"Oh, no, not them," I heard Breeze mew to Whisper.

**Well, that was chapter five. I don't know, I wasn't pleased with this. It wasn't good written. And I don't know why I put the three WindClan kits in, but when I re-read the Dark River, I just HAD to put them in. Anyway, question of the day!**

_**How do you like the new title I gave the story?**_

**Again, first one to answer gets a Yellowfang (she's awesome) plushie!**

**And then until next time,**

_~YayBubble_


	6. Chapter six

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while, but I was busy writing challenges for MUffinClan. Oh, and I have created a Forum on my own now. It's called ****CookieClan****, we still need members, so if you want, you can join.**

**Also I want to intuduce you to my friend Lia23.**

_**Lia: *says shiely* Hi**_

**Ok, so she's a very good friend of mine and we wrote this chapter together. And check out her story, CloudClan's Hope, it's awesome.**

**Ok, so from now on Lia **

_**Hi**_

**Stop interrupting me. Where was I? Oh yes, Lia will pop up in every chapter and will make the DISCLAIMERS.**

**Ok, Lia, it's your turn now!**

_**Lia: Finally! Ok, my friend YayBubble does not and will never own Warriors. **__**And I tell you, you are glad she doesn't**_

**Hey! Ok, she's right. But well, onto the story.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"What are you doing here?" I hissed in a low voice, and I could hear the three kits shriek away. I looked up and saw that the three little kits were hiding behind a tree. Well, two were hiding, one was standing in front of me.

"Sedgekit," I slowly started. "Why are you and your sister here?" I really wanted to know why. And how did they survive the route through the tunnels?

"Well," the brown she-kit started.

"At first Thornkit had noticed that you and Breezepaw had started acting strange a few sunrises ago. After that we decided to spy on you. So we followed you,"

She started to sneak around the place and hide behind trees and followed Lion, who was walking up and down.

"And THEN!" she screamed. "I saw you two hushing away. We followed you all the way into a cave. I don't know what you were talking about, but after a while you were leaving, so we followed you into the tunnel you were heading,"

She paused a moment, before continuing in a quiet voice, "But we lost you,"

The she-kit looked down to her paws as she wanted to continue, "I, we -"

"Stop!" yelled Silver. When I looked into her bright shimmering eyes, they were shaking for fear. What was her problem? Whenever something had to do with the tunnels she became so hysterically, and I couldn't understand why.

"How, how did you three find the way out of the tunnels? It should have been impossible for you," she panted. The silver one looked somehow distressed, but I couldn't figure out why.

But Sedgekit just stuttered, "I - I don't know, something happened, I felt I think fur on my left flank, and the cat, I think it led us the way,"

When I looked again at Silver her eyes were glowing. "Ok," she mewed.

I wondered how one little sentence could change her mood completely. But I didn't say anything. Silver would have her reasons.

"So, you three wanted to go on an adventure, didn't you?" I mewed and sorted the plan I had in my head out. Thistlekit murmured something that could have been a yes, or a hmhmhm. But I just counted it as a yes.

I spoke, "Ok, so I , we can take you on the adventure of your LIFE," Yes, you're probably thinking that I must have been crazy, taking these kits in my Clan, but I just did it anyway.

Sedgekit's eyes sparkled. She nodded very, very hard. I smiled, but instead of continuing, I slashed forward and knocked the three kits out.

"Why did you do that?!" Whisper yelled. I rolled my eyes as I stated, "You see, if they'd knew that we betrayed the Warrior code, then they would never come with us, and that is what we want, don't we?"

Whisper nodded. "So you made them unconscious so you could take them with us," she meowed.

I nodded and mewed, "Yep, you're right, that is just what I planned,"  
Then Lion said, "Come, I think we should get going,"

I nodded and hooved Sedgekit up on my back. Breeze took Thistlekit and Silver carried Swallowkit. I nodded and we set off into the direction of the mountains.

I was sure that this day would be life changing. The mountains looked so small, but from the elder's stories I knew that they were GIGANTIC. If the kits would be able to make it over them?

"Are you sure it was the right choice to take the kits with us?" Lion snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't even notice that he was walking right next to me.

"Hm," I mumbled in a questioning voice, looking up. "Oh, no, I think it was just the right idea to bring them. Our Clan needs members how you probably know," I told my mate. He sighed and stared sky.

I didn't know what, but something had changed in Lion. I changed. We weren't the carefree apprentices we were before. I just can't describe it. But deep inside me I knew what, or rather who changed us. Silver. She was the cat that made us who we were right now.

And Whisper, they made us the cats we were now. But it was better, wasn't it? What we were doing was for the best.

"Ok, I will take the lead," I announced and walked a bit quicker, so that I could reach the head of our group.

I don't know for how long we've wandered, but after a while Sedgekit got heavy. And when I looked at my Clanmates, I realized that Thistlekit and Swallowkit also seemed to be getting heavier.

I bit my lip, **(A/N: I don't know if cats can do that, and if they can't please tell me) **and yelled, "Stop!"

All cats stopped in an instant and listened to my words, "Ok, so we will make rest here, Whisper and Silver will look after the kits, Breeze and Lion will go hunting and I will look if I can find any other cats," I announced.

They nodded and I could hear Lion and Breeze talk to each other as they made their way into the forest.

I lay Sedgekit down on the ground and said, "I'm going of now," and started walking. After a while I saw some fur. Could it be a cat? Maybe, so I padded closer, and when I spoke, "Hello?" The dark golden tabby cat turned around.

"Hey who are you?" I asked her. But she didn't say anything. She just sat there. "Hello? What's your name?" Then I was able to see her eyes. They were in a dark amber color. "I, I'm Night," she whispered. "Night?" I questioned. She didn't look very nightly to me, but oh, well.

"Hey, do you want to join my Clan?" I asked her and realized that she was like four moons younger than I was. If she were a Clan cat she would probably have had her apprentice ceremony not so long ago.

But first she didn't answer my question. Again.

So I decided to wait. But after like what felt like FOREVER I just walked behind her and pushed her back to where the others were waiting.

Night seemed like a very stubborn cat.

"Hey!" I yelled at the others. "I've found a new cat to join our Clan!"

Lion and Silver turned around. Why was Lion talking to her? _I _was his mate, not her. 'OH NO!' I screamed in my mind. Was I jealous? No, that couldn't be happening. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts.

"Who is it?" asked Lion me, I bit my lip, but replied, "This is Night. I found her earlier, but she won't talk much, you know…"

Then Night started to speak up, "Um, yea, my name is indeed Night, and I would be glad to join your Clan,"

So she did talk. I smiled. "Ok, then welcome to DarkClan! My name is Heather, I am the leader, this golden tom right next to me is Lion, the deputy, and these are Whisper, Breeze and Silver. I'm glad that you decided to join, Night," I meowed loudly.

Then I heard something rumble. The kits were awaking!

"Where are we?" I heard Sedgekit mumble sleepily. She looked at her sisters. Now Swallowkit spoke, "Yea, you're right, Sedgekit. Where exactly are we?"

I should have known that they would say something like this. But what Thistlekit replied after her sister, Sedgekit said, "What do you think, Thistlekit," shocked me the most.

"Who are you two?" were her words. It seemed like she forgot all about us. Her Clan. Her life. Her sisters. I heard that Sedgekit started to whimper, "What do you mean, sister?"

But the little she-kit replied, "What is a 'sister'?"

**Hahaha, I'm so evil, I made Heather knock the kits our and then let Thistlekit lose her memory. **

_**Lia: Also Yay wanted to thank all her reviewers, especially **__**SilverfeatherSnowstream**__** and d-.-b EchoProtocal 1.3 for all those kind reviews.**_

**Yes, I really do that and here for you d-.-b EchoProtocal 1.3 a Yellowfang plushie for you! *hand him/her over a Yellowfang plushie***

**Also guys did you know that I ALWAYS thought that Yellowfang had yellow fur? I know it's strange, but I still picture her with it. **

**Anyway, first one to answer the question right gets a Snowfur plushie. Here's the question:**

_**Lia: In the Sun Trail, why does Gray Wing leave the tribe, even so he didn't want to?**_

**Oh, Lia, I wanted to say that, but anyway, see you in the next chapter! And don't forget to join CookieClan! The link is on my profile! Oh, yes and for one loyal reader I have a spot as Mod free! ****Yay!**

**But now,**

**BYE!**

_~YayBubble_


End file.
